a dream came true
by lxssnape
Summary: what would have happened if severus had a better life. if he had better friends would he become a death eater again or would help defeat voldermort. evil dombledore. please comment its my first story
1. the time turner 2

Chapter 1: The Time Turner - A Dream That Came True

Severus Snape lay on the ground with a slash to his throat, as he heard Voldermort order "Nagini, kill."

Feeling terrible pain, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, he did not scream, trying to save his energy.

"I regret it." Voldemort said, as he turned his back on Severus. "Nagini, come." then the 'pop' of apparition.

With Voldermort now gone, Severus could only think of one thing. 'Lily, I failed you.'

As he took the antidote, a blood clotting potion and blood replenisher, he could hear a whispered hiss. It was Granger. He knew all too well that he couldn't get up and leave now. So, he palmed the vial of phoenix tears he still had to use, hid the empty potion vials behind him and stayed there on the floor, pretending to die. Harry appeared seemingly out of thin air and bent over Severus.

To make the pretense of his death believable, he seizes the front of Harry's jacket with his free hand. With a terrible gagging noise, he manages "Take them... please." Silvery tears fall from his eyes, memories pouring out. He hears Potter asking "Give me a flask - anything!"

Granger conjures a flask and hands it to Potter.

"Take them...to the pensive." Sev begs. "Look...at...me." he orders. Green eyes meet black. "You have your mothers eyes." he whispers, as his head falls to the side.

Voldemort's voice sounds in the distance, but Severus ignores it. When Voldemort finishes, Potter and his friends leave.

With them gone, he pours the phoenix tears on his wound, drinks one more blood replenisher and takes a time-turner out of his pocket. Tapping it three times to change the setting from hours to years, he turns it 33 times and the travel starts.


	2. I,m a lupin

Severus was fast asleep, only to be awakened by a woman screaming "Severus Tobias Lupin, come down here right now!".  
"In a minute Mom!" he screams and then realises he just got called Lupin. So, he looks into the mirror and what he sees is something that makes him gasp. He has brown hair and green eyes and he looks just like Remus Lupin with longer hair.

"Come on Sevy" Remus calls as he enters the room, seeing the look of suprise on his twins face. "Yes, we are very hansome, now can you stop stairing at yourself?" Remus asked.

When he sees he's got his brothers attention he says "Breakfast is ready come and eat it before mom shouts again. I really hate her voice like that."

At that very moment, their mother screams "Remus John Lupin why did you go upstairs?"

"Mom is going to kill me, abandoning my breakfast like that. Come on Sevy, so I can blame somebody else!" Remus jokes.

"Haha! very funny, tell Mom I'm still changing Remmy." said Severus.

"Ok! Bye!" yells Remus as he ran out of the room.

Severus lookes around the room and just as he opens the drawer with his clothes in it, someone grabs him, lifting him off the ground, screaming "Got ya!"

Severus screams, but when he looked behind him, he saw it was his father. "Dad!" he said and laughed.

His father lets him down, saying "Hurry up! You know your mother." and left the room. So Sev dressed as fast as he could, then ran down the stairs.  
As he came into the kitchen, he saw his mother and father whispering about something. He was sure he knew what it was about, but he wasn't sure if could he stop them.

Looking at Remus, who looked like he was going to burst from curiosity, Sev said "You haven't eaten your breakfast yet Remmy!"

"I was waiting for you." Remus answered.

"Thanks, Remmy."

"You're welcome Sev."

Their mother then said to them "You two seriously need baths." "No!" they both answered.

"If you don't go take your showers, there will be no pizza tonight."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" they both scream as they run to the door. But their mother stops them, saying "Breakfast first!"

So, after they ate their breakfasts, and took their showers, the boys spent the day playing games, until the sun set. At which time, their father came home. Remus ran at his dad, jumping at him and making his dad fall to the ground. Severus just walks over, very slowly, to gives his father a hug.

Both noticed their father seemed worried. He looked at his sons, put his hands on their shoulders and said "Whatever happens, don't leave the house, ok!". "Sure! We will not step out of the house, even if our lives depended on it. Right, Sev?" Remus tells his dad, while crossing his fingers.

"Right! I will keep an eye on him Dad! Don't worry!" Severus answered, wondering if he could keep Remus inside. He knew without the promise their parents would not leave to celebrate their anniversary.

The boys ate the pizza their mother had promised them, brushed their teeth, then went to bed. Severus waited for remus to climb to the top bunk, then got under the covers in the bunk below. He knew Remus would probably try to go outside, so he just closed his eyes to make it look like he was asleep.

And he was right. Remus peeks over from the top bunk and seeing Severus is sleeping, jumps down and walks torwards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Sev asks. Remus stops in horror, looks at his brother and then runs out of the room.

Sev gets up as fast as he can and runs after his brother. He sees the door is open, so he runs outside after his twin. He quickly finds Remus, only to see the look of horror on his face. Sev turns to see what has his brother so scared. "Bloody hell!" Sev yells as he jumps in front of his brother, trying to shield him from the werewolf as it strikes.

But the werewolf manages to get around Sev, scratching him as he does. severus screams out in pain, as the werewolf bites his foot. Sev can hear running footsteps and before he faints, a shouted "Reducto!". Then everything goes black. 


	3. autors note 2

Hello ,

Sorry that it took me so long to continue.

our internet was out for a while so I couldn't continue.

Well I tried to continue so here's my new chapter please coment.

Its my first story.

Love,

Lxssnape :D


	4. you gota be kidding me!

When Severus woke, he found himself somewhere filled with white smoke and a person [woman] standing directly in front of him. "Hello?"  
"Hi Severus."  
"Who are you?"  
"Oh! How silly of me, I'm Patience"  
"Am I dead?" then he adds "Again?"  
"Of course not. You've just fainted. But now that you're here, I can explain why you have become a Lupin."  
"You know?"  
"Yes, because I'm the one who turned you into a Lupin."  
"But, what about my real mother and father?"  
"They now have a daughter."  
"A girl? But why ?"  
"That's what your father really wanted. Have you not ever wondered why your father didn't love you? Why he abused your mother? Why he always came home drunk? It's all because he never wanted a son."  
"But, why the Lupins? You don't expect me to become friends with Lames Potter, do you?"  
"Well, Severus, things are going to be different from now on. You can still choose anything else, but it's your mission to befriend JAMES Potter."  
"And what about whatever-her-name-is Snape?"  
"Alexis, Alexis Silvia Snape. And I expect you to protect her, unless you want her to be tortured like you were."  
"No!"  
"Then, do as you must."  
"Hey, am I a werewolf now? "  
"Yes, you were bitten after you passed out and that thing you did was very brave. I did not expect that."  
"Well, the Remus Lupin I knew would have been a much better person if the werewolf thing didn't exist."  
"So, you do care?"  
"Of course I do, but couldn't he just have listened and stayed inside?"  
"Yes, he could have, but his curiosity got the best of him."  
"And what about Lily?"  
"I think she and Alexis will become good friends. Just as you and Lily were. Any more questions?"  
"No, that's the last."  
"Then, close your eyes!"  
He did as he was told and when he next opened his eyes, he was lying on his bed.


	5. happy birthday!

A few months later…

Today had been a weird day. First, their father was making a lot of phone calls. And then, out of nowhere, their mother decided to take them shopping and finally, after 6 hours, they had come home.

As they entered the house, they were greeted with screams of "Surprise!" from the combined Lupin and Howel families. Though Severus was confused, Remus gasped "What day is it today?"

"March 10." Severus answered, still confused.

"Severus, today is our 10th birthday!"

You mean your birth day, Severus smirked to himself. Smiling at his brother, he mentally checked off the names of everyone present, happy to see all of his family there.

In the center of the room, was their dad with his brothers, Sev's uncles Dexter and Isaac. Nearby were two of his aunts, Dexter's wife Julia and Isaac's wife Lilac. Next to them were Isaac's son Alexander and his daughter Johanna, along with Dexter's two sons Marbel and Alec. Over by the couch, Sev saw his mum's sisters Diamond Howel and Orchid Howel-White along with Orchid's husband, Abel White and their children, Jacob, Jack and Jade. Aunt Diamond was not married yet but mom said she will someday.

Severus thought it was the best day ever. All the cousins went out to play. Time seemed to fly, they were having so much fun. Soon, their mother called them in to ask what they wanted to eat from McDonald's. The kids rushed back out to play some more, until the food she ordered finally arrived. They all ran in to eat when they heard their father return with the food. After dinner, their mother brought out the cake.

The cake looked very nice, with a picture in icing on it of Severus and Remus from when they were three years old. Severus did not remember when that picture was taken, but Remus apparently did. Everyone enjoyed the cake. Mum had even cut the cake in such a way that Remus and Severus got to eat their own faces, which everyone found rather funny. After cake, they played a few indoor games with the adults until the children seemed to be getting tired. At which point, everyone said their good nights and the families separated.

Severus and Remus were practically asleep on their feet. They were so tired that when their parents suggested they could open their presents in the morning the boys actually agreed. Severus fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, feeling sure that he had never been so happy in his entire life.


	6. the full moon

Note: so,I know it took long but alan rickman's death shook me up,I was in love!

Well anyways here's the story!

Chapter 5 – The Full Moon

For months now Severus had been transforming during the full moon but fortunately he was able to make the wolfsbane potion for himself. He had managed - after promising not to do anything dangerous - to get his father to buy him a cauldron. He still had to make the potion in private. After all, the potion had not yet been invented. If somebody saw him making it they would either have a heart attack over his talent or praise him for the development of the potion. And that would be like stealing. Damocles Belby deserved to be the inventor.

The potion was ready by the time the sun was setting , he drank the potion trying not to think of the foul taste. "Yuck! How did Lupin drink this swill every full moon! I'll try to improve the taste later." He thought to himself. He hurried down the stairs to quickly eat dinner. Afterward, he ran outside and waited for the moon to rise. Because there house their backyard had a tall fence nobody could see severus . Within a few minutes, the light of the moon shone brightly in the night sky. As soon as it touched Severus, he felt himself stretching taller. His face transformed into a snout, his hands and feet turn into paws. When the transformation was complete he laid down wondering what Remus was doing.

Meanwhile, Remus was sitting on Severus's bed talking to his favorite childhood toy. A doe Severus had got him for their fourth birthday. "What do you reckon Severus is doing right now? I feel so alone, I wish I could turn back time so I didn't have to be alone right now. Do you think I should go down and stay with him? That's not a bad idea is it?"

Of course, there was no answer from the toy, but Remus went on talking. "Yeah! I'll do that! But I'd better wait for my mom and dad to go to sleep. Then I'll go out to find Sev!"

So, Remus started to pack a few things in a bag - just in case he might need them. He stuffed it full with a notebook, a pen, some snacks that he and Severus kept in their room, a blanket for Sev and lastly a sleeping bag for himself. Then, he pretended to sleep until his parents had checked on him. After they left for bed Remus quietly snuck down the stairs and out into the backyard to where he found a wolf apparently sleeping.

"Psst! Sev!" Remus whispered, but the wolf didn't react. "Severus!" Remus tried again, in a slightly louder whisper.

To which the wolf responded by snapping his eyes open. He stared at Remus in confusion, seeming to ask him with those eyes "What are you doing here?" Then, Severus jerked his head toward the bedroom window, growling as if to say "Go back inside the room!"

"Jeez," Remus complained. "Sev, you can be such an adult sometimes!"

Sev growled in an attempt to tell Remus "Go!"

"No!" Remus cried. He was on the verge of tears. "It's my fault you're out here! I'm staying to make sure you're all right. I don't want you to be alone down here."

To comfort him, Severus rested his paw on Remus' knee, barked a few times, then frowned and sighed in defeat.

"Do you want to write it out?" Remus asked. Severus nodded his head to say yes.

"Ok! Just a second!" Remus brought out his notebook and the pen he had packed. He uncapped the pen and placed it carefully in Severus' mouth. Severus concentrated on keeping the pen steady and slowly wrote his message. Then he pushed the notebook forward so Remus could read it.

"Remy, it's not your fault so stop acting so depressed! You're making me sad. Besides, I'm sure you would've done the same thing for me. Now when are you planning on opening the crisps? I'm hungry!"

"But Sev, we just ate dinner. You can't possibly be hungry!"

Sev nudged him with his snout, as if to say "Well, I am! So pass the food!"

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

And while Sev shook his head, Remus didn't believe him. "You may say no, but the look on your face says yes no matter what you want me to think." Sev stared at Remus, his jaw dropped in shock. "Yeah, even in wolf form I can read the emotion on your face. Seriously though, don't you regret what you did for me? You risked your life for me! I'm so sorry."

Sev reached for the notebook with his paw to write "First of all, I don't regret one thing I did! You might have died if I did nothing! I'd regret that a lot more! If it makes you feel better I forgive you and lastly, I really am hungry! Food! Give me! Now!"

"All right" Remus replied and opened the bag of bacon favored crisps. They ate the packet in silence. After a while, Severus yawned and settled down to go back to sleep. "Here!" Remus said throwing the blanket over Severus. Then, he snuggled down into his own sleeping bag and stared at the stars. He hated that his brother was so silent. Everything he and Severus had talked about playing over and over in his mind as he went to sleep.

Ok so first I am going to make a few thing clear it is possible to write with you mouth I tried it. And for those of you who are wondering sev knew remus had crisps in bag because he was a werewolf he could smell it, DUH! and I also really love bacon andbecause of that so does I want you guys to tell me witch shoud I put sev in: 1- ol' griff 2- the amazing slytherin. Personally, I would put him in slytherin because that's my favorite house. But I want your opinion. Comment or no story,MHAHAHAHA!

Know I am going to read percy Jackson and eat pepperoni so ,

Peaceout,

lxssnape


End file.
